


Jealous Beast

by Gusiruli



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusiruli/pseuds/Gusiruli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who say Envy is a green-eyed monster are so wrong</p><p>Jealously is a beast of scarlet eyes and teeth sharper than a razor.</p><p>Inspired by DwindlingFlame HC: The first time Aomine and Kagami have sex missionary style, Kagami cries because there’s something in Aomine’s eyes that scream “I love you” louder than any of them could verbally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



> Happy AoKaga Day!
> 
> Though it's not even AoKaga Day for me anymore *facepalms*
> 
> Also, first post on AO3, whohoo?
> 
> Sorry, I messed up this fic badly, but I hope you enjoy it, even if a little bit anyway.
> 
> I'm not a native-English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes. I think I did specially bad at tenses towards the end.

A hand clutched the top edge of the mattress. The other tangled in the sheets, supporting his body’s weight up. Kagami exhaled one last growl-bordering breath, accompanying his climax, waiting for the person roughly pistoning in and out of his body to finish as he held Kagami’s now jelly-like hips in place, stopping his knees from sliding down the bed. Kagami feels him still behind him, having reached his own climax with a steamy grunt.

Finally free from the almost bruising grip on his hips, Kagami let his body slide down, his belly and legs resting on the mattress and his face buried in the fluffy pillow he had, at one point, bitten, until he felt disgusted by the wet sensation of his own saliva.

Behind him, the Touo ace Aomine Daiki, languidly pulled his member free from the redhead’s body. He reached forward with his big, tanned hand to ruffle the surprisingly soft locks at the back of Kagami’s head just before flopping face down onto the bed next to the other male for a few minutes with his arm thrown across the muscular back.

_‘Yet another of your mixed signals. You’re driving me crazy, Ahomine.’_

XXX

_“Oy, Kagami, check out that girl’s front airbags, holy shit!”_

_Only a few days after Aomine and Kagami had ‘gotten together’, they had agreed to hang out to do a non-basketball-related thing. Almost accomplished since they had met up to go shopping… for sports goods. Aomine had been whining about a new pair of basketball shoes and Kagami’s wristband and training pants had seen better days._

_All was good until the tanned teen had gotten hotly close to Kagami’s ear only to whisper about some girl’s rack. Truth be told, it had been humongous, but still. The unsure redhead had been having trouble believing their newly formed ‘relationship’ and this was not helping._

_After hitting Aomine in the back of his head with enough force to almost pop his eyes out of their sockets, he had picked up his pace and headed home with his purchase, leaving the boobie-idiot to follow behind him whining all the way, this time for different reasons._

_Just two days later, Kagami found his home invaded yet again by the lazy male. Begging for food, no less. And the American-returnee, being the kind idiot he was sometimes, just let him in and turned to prepare some pasta, grumbling and ruffling his hair in frustration while he walked to the kitchen._

_As he pulled out the pot, an inconspicuous plastic bag was carefully deposited on the counter. He threw a questioning glance at the culprit but his eyes only met the other male’s back as Aomine was already getting comfortable on the small sofa and playing with the audio system remote._

_Looking inside, he found a full box of the wonderful bakery goods he had been gushing about a few days earlier. They were definitely not Kagami’s weakness and therefore he wouldn’t be forgiving Aomine just like that._

_And if he added an extra serving to Aomine’s plate (the amount still not comparable to Kagami’s share), well… he had just made too much food and it wouldn’t fit in any tupper he had around. Honest._

XXX

_‘Make up your mind already about what you want, bastard. One moment you’re all over me or being what you’d call caring, next you’re drooling thinking about boobs.’_

Kagami watched dazedly as the other male almost tripped on the hanging sheet and started what anyone would probably call a routine by then if it wasn’t for the sparse times they had properly… come together.

Come together, as in sex.

Yeah.

He momentarily scrunched up his eyes and pushed his flaming face back into the pillow.   _‘Ugh, wet. Bad idea.’_

After his lightning-quick shower, Aomine had gotten the usual pair of sport drinks from the fridge, leaving one on the bedside table for Kagami. Underwear and jeans already on, he hastily searched for his discarded V-neck shirt around the bedroom floor, collecting his wallet, phone and keys as he went. Finally finding it somewhere near the door, the teen was ready to go any minute now.

Kagami definitely knew what came next. While he stayed in bed, still panting out the morose afterglow, that tanned hand would reach yet again for his hair before the lithe male was out of the door with a tiny smirk and a ‘see you’ over his shoulder as he dialed on his phone, leaving Kagami all by himself.

Quite a few times Kagami had silently followed after him and had caught bits and pieces of his conversation. All promises of ‘I’ll be there soon, gimme 10 minutes’ and the like to the muffled female voice coming out of the device.

Like he said, as usual. Almost routine by then, even though the number of times they had actual sex could probably be counted with the fingers of one hand in the almost month they had been together.

Not because their sex drive was little, no. They just had reached an unspoken agreement.

Between morning and afternoon basketball practices (which Aomine was attending more or less regularly now), matches and plain school days, they had easily decided to reign their newly discovered lust in and let basketball come first. Therefore, the fierce, body-burdening banging was limited to weekends and afternoons before rare days off.

They had used other… _relieving methods_ , but it was these fucking moments _alone_ in his apartment after having sex that fed Kagami’s insecurity about their preposterous development.

The fact that, except for masturbating, they had only done it facing away from each other and the ‘three big words’ had not been spoken kept ricocheting inside Kagami’s mind, threatening to split open his skull bone, and making his chest painfully constrict every time he saw Aomine go out the door.

Plus, with Aomine’s past interest in female assets and a few suspicious incidents, the Seirin player’s mind was in for one hell of a ride.

XXX

_“Fuck him to the seventh circle of hell, he’s late. It’s been over 45 minutes already.”_

_Now, don’t get him wrong. Kagami knew Aomine was late to every appointment ever. The red haired teen would bet his exclusive edition signed NBA poster that Aomine would even be late to his own funeral if he could._

_But any basketball appointment was special and so Aomine wasn’t as late to them. Usually only around 15 minutes, which Kagami had learned to account for already._

_But when he took longer than that, and no text messages with cheap excuses came his way it was, to say the least, a bit unnerving._

_“Hey, Kagami! I’m sorry man, I was… eh, busy… with… something. Ready to lose?” – If he had wanted to hide it, it was in vain as Kagami had already seen the fleeting blush on the Touo ace’s face. Momentarily surprised but not knowing how to interpret it, Kagami put the issue aside for the moment._

_“In your dreams, you arrogant bastard. And next time you could text me or something instead of making me wait like an idiot!”_

_“Oy, oy, not ‘like’, right? An idiot is an idiot in every situation, Bakagami~.”_

_“I swear I’m gonna pummel your fucking smirking face into the ground.” – the older teen countered between gritted teeth, but couldn’t avoid an amused smirk to slide into his face.- “And I was serious about you contacting me, Ahomine.” – he grumbled._

_“Yeah, yeah, what are you, my mom? C’mon, let’s start!” – the blue-haired teen rubbed his palms, eagerly awaiting the first bounce of the orange ball that marked their particular duel._

_After that, Aomine easily stole the ball from him quite a few more times than usual, but it was definitely because the returnee had gotten blinded by the sun or something and not because of  the whiff of perfume he had caught emanating from Aomine’s persona._

_Something like… a mature perfume._

_A woman’s._

_‘Motherfucker.’_

XXX

One couldn’t even say that they had started with the right foot: their temperaments, their pasts, decisions, experiences, driving forces and their basketball ideals clashing violently from minute- no, from second one.

But the two basketball players had unexpectedly reached an even ground after quite a long period of getting to know each other. They had started with challenging basketball evenings at the nearby court. They had eaten at Maji Burguer together and even visited the arcade from time to time, which allowed for plenty of opportunities to talk. Even though neither was particularly good at it.

So maybe there had been just a few helping pushes from the shadows. From _the_ shadow. And the interference of Kise and Momoi. And the Touo ex-captain. And a few Seirin members.

What the hell, had anyone _not_ been involved? Kagami guessed it was easier to see the whole picture from outside. That, and everyone just liked to stick their noses in other people’s business way too much. He sighed.

Anyway, after a particularly heated one-on-one almost a month back, in which jeers and jabs had escalated into an abrasive argument that might or might have not involved rude mentions of each other’s moms and a few hits and punches, somehow both males had ended up at the redhead’s house for a messy, still rowdy and mostly disastrous romp that had left them satisfied nonetheless. (*see end notes)

Again unexpectedly, it had been the gravure idols fan the one to suggest the ‘start of a relationship’. Yep, literally those words. Bravo for teenage awkwardness and vagueness. Was it a sexual relationship? A romantic relationship? Fuck knows.

Still, Kagami couldn’t stop thinking that it was exactly that ambiguous sentence and the midnight-haired male contradictory actions the ones that were slowly but surely making him spiral down to insanity.

 At least a hair-pulling, sleep-depriving, frustrating (exaggerated) insanity.

But not everything was bad, right?

XXX

_In Kagami’s mind, rainy days were actually pretty nice. He looked forward to getting home and preparing some hot cocoa and burrowing in warm blankets on the couch before the TV or even napping to the drumming pit-pat sound on the window after a long day of school. Even more so now that there was someone willing to share this with him in the absence of his family. Because his apartment was darker, colder, lonelier somehow on these days. But when a pair of freezing feet with cute, stubby toes sneak their way under his thighs or when a pair of agile hands fight his for the last of the marshmallows Alex left for him on her last visit, Kagami couldn’t feel warmer._

_He definitely couldn’t wait to get home already. Because rainy days were nice as long as you were at home. It was a pain getting his clothes sopping wet and feel his feet slosh inside his sneakers, it was a pain moving on the streets because of the people and their umbrellas and it was a pain getting stranded under a tiny roof when you don’t have one of said accessories and have to wait for the worst of the downpour to pass. Of course, Aomine wouldn’t be caught alive carrying an umbrella either, so there they were._

_“Kagamiiiiiii, I’m boooooored. I wanna go home alreadyyy. So what if we get a bit wet? C’mooooooooooon.”_

_Ignoring the fuzzy feeling that spread on his chest when Aomine referred to Kagami’s apartment as ‘home’, the teen clicked his tongue in mock annoyance and repeated what he’d been saying for the past 30 minutes._

_“Shut up, I’ve told you it’ll pass soon enough and we’ll be able to get back, be a little more patient. With how it’s coming down, it won’t be ‘just a bit wet’, Ahomine. And you’re the first to complain about feeling like a ‘drowned rat’. You wouldn’t want to ruin your new Jordans, would you? – with this, Kagami rested his head on the wall behind him and threw the midnight haired male a sideways glance with a teasing smirk playing on his mouth._

_“Che!” – Aomine let his face sour even more as he picked his ear with his little pinky and faked throwing ear wax at the other teen, making him duck at the inexistent dirt with a tiny squeal._

_“Bastard.”  - the redhead half-huffed, half-laughed._

_A few more minutes went by as they watch other people come and go under the rain. Kagami’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to a little, bright yellow umbrella jumping up and down on the street as its owner, an adorable kid with pony tails, splashed on as many puddles as she was able to reach with her elfin pink plastic boots without letting go of her mother’s hand._

_Suddenly, big round eyes turned to the sheltered basketball players and then she was speaking to her mother and tugging on said hand towards them._

_With wide eyes, Kagami crouched down as she came closer while keeping an eye on the older woman’s face. She was smiling, mostly looking at her kid, and so Kagami did too._

_“Nii-chan, don’t you not have an unbrella?”_

_Smiling softly at her still imperfect language and pronunciation, Kagami shook his head in negative before adding – “It seems we both were a little forgetful today and left ours at home.”_

_“Aww, that’sh bad… Here! Keiko hash desided she’ll give you hersh! Becaush mama hash already promish she’ll buy Keiko a shee-through one neksht time!” – the kid, Keiko it seemed, grabbed Kagami’s hand and wrapped it around the handle of her tiny umbrella with a smile so wide Kagami could clearly see the gaps between her teeth through which the air escaped when she tried to do an S sound._

_“No, no, no, we can’t take it, it’s yours! Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, take it with you. That way, when your mom buys you the other umbrella, you’ll have two to choose from. Okay?”_

_Her brows furrowed for a second before she came closer to Kagami and whispered, albeit a bit too loudly – “The truth ish, thish ishn’t Keiko’sh, it’sh her onii-chan’sh old unbrella, but Keiko doeshn’t really want it.” – a snort came from Kagami’s side.- “Keiko wantsh her own, sho she’s giving it to you. I got mom’sh permisshion!”_

_The crouched teen looked up at the woman again, inquiring, and only saw amused resignation as she shrugged and nodded at her child’s choices with a hint of mischief on her eyes._

_Before Kagami had a chance to refuse one more time, Keiko started tugging on his mother’s hand yet again, this time keeping closer so she’d stay under the protection of her bigger umbrella. She waved at them as she went, cute smile still in place, and Kagami shouted a grinning ‘Thank you’ at her while he managed to catch Aomine, out of the corner of his eye, returning her gesture with a few swings of his own wrist and a little smile._

_He stood, umbrella in his hand and above his head, and stared at Aomine, silently questioning._

_The Touo player took one more glance at the item and approached the other teen with a chuckle. They stepped out into the fortunately weaker rain, half of his heads and most of his clothes getting darker as they walked._

_In that situation, and with yellow in his peripheral, Aomine took one look at the half of Kagami’s bangs that had plastered against his head and let out a snort, shortly followed by hearty guffaws that Kagami soon imitated._

_Because two grown men under an eared Pikachu umbrella couldn’t be any more ridiculous, and they were finally going home._

_‘Maybe rainy days outside are pretty nice too’, Kagami thought._

XXX

Yeah. Definitely not everything was bad.

A rebellious smile fights its way onto his face but another assault of random memories quickly dampens it down, adding his characteristic furrow to the mix. A memory on how Aomine smiled at Kuroko. A memory on how he takes care of Momoi, in his own way. A memory of how he joked around with Kise, or laughed at him. And how different it was for Kagami sometimes.

_‘He won’t even hold my hand.’_

Not only in a romantic sense, but also in a ‘here, I’ll help you up’ situation. And, even though Aomine’s pride is infamous, the redhead wasn’t so sure Aomine wouldn’t take one of the other three’s.

He groaned.

 ‘ _Fuck me, am I jealous? I am, aren’t I? Pathetic. Well, fuck him too; he was the one who started this. He’s the one that gets hard when I tease him and he’s the one that kisses me when I fake sleeping and he doesn’t know. He’s the one that goes out of his way to steal my food. He’s the one that demanded my phone number. He’s the one that calls at ungodly hours to tell me ghost stories that won’t allow me to fall back asleep so I can keep him company until morning. He’s the one who sends me weird videos and audios of his disgusting belches when he’s bored. Fuck him. Fuck him and his contradicting actions. Fuck him so hard. And I actually want to fuck him for real but I haven’t had the chance yet because he’s the one that sets me into a frenzy, in fire and messes up my head and then I’m an useless pile of melty bones.’_

“Fuck you Ahomine!”

“W-what? What’s the matter with you, idiot?”

Realizing he had let that slip out loud, he took a horrified look at the shocked male standing at the door of his bedroom before scrambling down the blankets and cocooning himself in while shouting a muffled ‘ _Nothing!_ ’

Silence was almost as suffocating as the warmth that accumulated under the sheets. Kagami was almost convinced the Touou player had already gone when a weight dropped on the mattress by his waist.

“Oy, Kagami… you crying?”

Another beat of silence and suddenly the cocoon dissolved in a blur of cloth, tan skin and red, substituted by a snarling beast that promptly lunges and pulls Aomine up a few inches by the front of his shirt.

Eerily calm, Kagami’s voice practically slices Aomine into smithereens as he says – “Me? Crying?”

There was a mordant glint in wine-colored eyes that made the other ace gulp as he tried to put as much distance as possible between their now extremely close faces.

 “Who do you think I am, Aomine? Who do you think _you_ are? I’m not crying over a bastard like you, _ever_ , you hear me?” - Aomine could literally feel the vibrations and the heavy puffs of damp air crawling over his lips as the furious male’s sentences turned into a full-out growl by the end.

Clearly confused, Aomine put his hands up in the air in what tried to be a pacifying manner – “Look, I dunno what crawled up your ass or what exactly I did wrong bu-”

The look on Kagami’s eyes intensified for a millisecond at his words and that was about all the time Aomine got to prepare for impact as the redhead pounced and threw both males to the floor by the bed.

From his advantage position, Kagami stared guiltlessly as Aomine, sprawled on the floor under him, recovered from the shock and started rubbing the back of his head, various curses spilling from his lips as he did. A fleeting thought of how he had Aomine in the most vulnerable position he’d seen him in so far crosses Kagami’s mind before it mixes and vanishes into the red fog of anger that clouded his head and made his temples pulsate to the rhythm of his accelerated heart beat.

He hears more than listens Aomine starting to talk again but, not wanting to hear any more careless bullshit from him, he launched forwards, biting deep into the side of his neck.

Aomine grunted, flailed as much as he could under the other’s weight and started protesting but Kagami couldn’t stop. He rose mere inches before fiercely sinking his teeth a little lower than the first time, then switched to the other side of the column of skin and flesh, then again, higher on the same side. Down to the exposed V-shaped patch of skin left by his long-sleeved white shirt and marking his right collarbone and right on the little dip of skin over his sternum.

 Up again, rising higher on his knees as he went, before twisting his own neck in a somewhat awkward angle so the redhead could slant his jaws over the whole of Aomine’s adam’s apple like I predator would, slightly choking the tanned male and making him yelp and arch his abdomen towards him, trying to push Kagami’s body away as his neck pressed down into the floorboards, attempting to escape the beast’s onslaught as best as possible.

Kagami pulled back, panting slightly, just as his counterpart did. The teeth marks had already turned Aomine’s skin a shade darker and some bites were even bleeding, small burgundy droplets sliding towards the back of his neck by the pull of gravity. He knew they would be bruises by the next day, especially the one surrounding his adam’s apple, but in that moment he didn’t care. He even welcomed the thought of Aomine being unable to hide them and carrying Kagmi’s, _his marks_ for everyone to see. And just like that, the until then missing arousal slammed into him with the force a truck, boosted by the adrenaline consuming his veins, and ‘ _holy shit I want to fuck him so bad’_ , he thought as he sneaked a hand under the other teen’s T-shirt to slide over rippling abdominal muscles.

Aomine’s eyes go saucer-wide for a moment at the sudden change and what their current position entails, but he relaxes soon after. He does, however, call for a time out and starts rummaging the back pocket of his jeans for his hopefully not crushed phone.

“With how things are progressing, this won’t end any time soon, so I need to make a call if you’re going to keep going, okay?” – he said as he starts thumbing the screen of the device.

With another incendiary flash through his head, Kagami slammed both of Aomine’s wrists to the floor before the other male has the chance to connect the call.

“The fuck is your problem, Bakagami?!”

“Are you going to call _her_?!” – he snarled.

“Well… yeah?” – as a hurt expression crossed the redhead’s face, he quickly tried to finish explaining, even if Aomine didn’t actually understand why he was doing it – “I mean, I have to tell her I’m staying here tonight so she won’t worry? For fuck’s sake, Kagami, it’s my mom! I don’t want her nagging at me afterwards!”

And so, Kagami freezed over him.

“H-huh?”

“What?”

“S-so… You’re calling your mom?”

“Who the fuck did you think I was calling?” – Aomine deadpanned. He has started to catch the drift, and he knew he should be angry himself at what Kagami was wordlessly implying, but somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The Seirin player deflated visibly and gingerly freed the other male’s wrists, sitting back on his haunches as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head while mumbling something and looking to the side.

“Sorry. I didn’t catch that.”

“N-Nothing! It’s… nothing.”

An awkward silence fell between the two and Aomine took the opportunity to dial his mother’s phone.

“Hey, mom? Yeah, um, I’ll be staying at Kagami’s tonight, ‘kay? Yes. Yes. No. I’m telling you, at Kagami’s! I’m not lyin- argh! Kagami! Here, say hi to my mom or something, she won’t believe I’m with you right now.”

Suddenly addressed and having Aomine’s phone roughly thrust at him, Kagami dumbly grabs it and pulls it to his ear. “Hello?”

[ _Hello! You must be Kagami-kun, then? Thanks for having my idiot son around all the time, hope he isn’t much of a nuisance.]_

The laugh that followed was airy and jovial, as pleasing as the mature female voice. The way Aomine’s mom talked automatically reminded Kagami of his own mother with a good natured pang on his chest and made him reply with a warm smile. “Ah, yes. No problem. He’s good… most of the time.”

 _[I’m glad. I’ve been hearing lots of wonderful things about you! You must be a good influence. I might even be envious of your cooking ability by now, by the way!_ ]

Kagami blushed and stammered at her teasing words and the implication that Aomine had spoken about him to his mom, which earned another laugh from the other end of the line.

[ _So, what are you boys up to?_ ]

“Pardon?” – Kagami was feeling pretty damn proud of himself for remembering his manners, even if it was just for a bit.

[ _Any plans of going out tonight?_ ]

“Not really? We don’t usually go out at this hour except to go to the convenience store…”

A clearly relieved chuckle came from the device. [ _That’s good. That’s… good. Well, it seems he’s staying over there with you for tonight, then? Have fun boys. And I hope you come over some time soon! Good night, Kagami-kun.]_

“Yes, thank you ma’am. Sure, I’ll be glad to! Good night.”

Aomine received the phone from Kagami with a slight huff and a roll of his eyes and, with a few words and a good-bye, he hung up.

“Great, now she’ll probably pull me into another of her shopping trips in exchange for letting me stay.”- Aomine huffed. Kagami frowned at this but suddenly, dots connected in his mind with surprising ease.

“So, wait. You remember… That’s why you came late, well, lat _er_ , to the court last week? When you smelle-… You were with your mom?”

 “Well, yeah, so what? You gonna laugh?” Aomine crossed his arms awkwardly and looked to the side, slightly embarrassed but refusing to show it openly. Pity it was so out of character for the laid-back male that Kagami saw right through it.

“No?” he smirked.

Aomine sees it from the corner of his eye and huffs yet another time in a reproachful manner before uncrossing his arms and casually resting them on top of the red-head’s knees.

“Were you still bothered about that? I said I was sorry, man. What did you think I was doing, anyway?”

It was Kagami’s turn to avoid the other’s gaze, but the look of guilt on his face makes Aomine balance his upper body’s weight in one of his elbows as his other arms lifts to the side of Kagami’s face, tracing one of his stupidly adorable split brows under his thumb. “Hey.”

The Seirin player squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed. “Is she the one you call every time you leave, then?”

A few seconds of silence roll between them, making him open his eyes. Aomine’s face was a mix of confusion and slight surprise. He dropped his hand and with a heavy sigh, he grumbled – “Is this the type of situation where we have a serious talk? Because I suck at talking. But… yeah. I think we need to talk. I’d prefer to do this in a more comfortable position though. How long are you planning to sit your fat ass on me? Not that I don’t appreciate the view, especially with you still being kind of naked and all.” he teased.

“I’m not fat, you idiot” Kagami scoffed as he stood up, followed closely by Aomine, and hurriedly slipped his previously discarded underwear on.

Both get back to the bed, Aomine reclining into the headboard and Kagami sitting cross-legged in front of him, playing with the dark hairs of his leg near the ankle that’s closer to him and pulling at them slightly, not daring to look the dark haired male in the eye just yet.

“Ah… this is so awkward it hurts. To answer your previous question, yes, I call my mom when I’m about to go home. Kagami, you seem to have forgotten since you live alone, but we’re still sixteen and let’s say my mom doesn’t approve of me staying out late so I have to report to her. And I kind of got a curfew” – he whispered the last part but Kagami still heard it.

“You’ve got _a curfew_?!”

Aomine winced.

“Ahhh… Look, my last years at Teikou messed me up, you know this. I not only skipped school and avoided basketball, I took to going out at night too. Granted, there was only so much I could do, being fourteen and all, but I didn’t have the greatest company with me either. Things got tense at home for a while and… I’m not very proud of what I put my parents, and especially my mother, through.” Aomine looked dejected with a fairway look on his face as he remembered scenes from the past. With a shake of his head and a wry smile, he pulled himself out of it and continued. – “I- My mom, she… she worries. She’s forgiven me, but she hasn’t regained her full trust on me, I think. So she calls me a lot past a certain time of the day, to check on me. And set a curfew, just in case. And you know what? I indulge her. Because I owe her at least that much. Though lately the leash she had on me has loosened. She said I look happier now. She’s right, you know? I am fucking glad I didn’t give up basketball.” –he chuckled, searching Kagami’s eyes with a meaningful look on his own.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Gah, Bakagami! Because I was fucking embarrassed, why the fuck else?! I’m more interested in the kinds of situations you were conjuring up in your head.” He said as he poked said baka’s forehead. Kagami threw him a helpless look.

“Well, I guess I can imagine. I’ve heard of my reputation with girls and my gravure magazines probably didn’t help that much, huh? Let me tell you something Kagami. I think you realized back then because, c’mon, it fucking sucked, but I was a virgin when we did it the first time. And I’m a one-partner type of guy. So, yeah.”

The male in front of him made a little noise of frustration before hiding his face on his hands, from where a muffled response came. “I’m sorry, Aomine.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Talk-time isn’t over though! I think there’s a few more things that need to be addressed, right? Like how you’re either way more jealous or more insecure than we thought. Probably both.”

The redhead whined and bent forward in an awkward position with his legs still crossed, burying his face and the hands covering it on the pale grey comforter.

The bed dipped and the sheets rustled as he heard more than saw Aomine move forward on his knees. A hot palm landed on his shoulder and shook him lightly. “Hey, Bakagami, we’re still talking. It’s your turn to embarrass yourself.”

When he makes no move, Aomine sets both hands on each side of his head, diving his fingers through the soft strands right where his hair mysteriously changed color. “Last warning, Kagami. Lift up your head and start talking.”

Kagami shook his head no and Aomine let go of his hair. His hands turned into fists and his knuckles started rotating on the sides of the idiot’s head, grinding on his scalp and making it burn.

“Gah!” Kagami quickly jerked up and attempted to pull back from the assault, falling on his back with little luck, as Aomine followed after him. He received the weight of the tanned teen on his chest with an _oomph_ and his head hung pass the end of the bed in resignation.

“Oy, Kagami…”

The dark whisper caressed his abdomen, making the hairs all over his body raise, as Aomine nuzzled his nose on his skin. The same hot palms from before climbed his sides following the direction of Aomine’s mouth and its scorching tongue upwards, thumbs rubbing in tender movements, and he groaneds, arching slightly off the bed.

“Kagami…”

Aomine is then by his neck. He mouths over his collarbone and up towards the back of his ear, one hand sliding down his arm in search for Kagami’s hand to interlace their fingers as the other dips under the elastic of his underwear, following a straight line to the juncture between his groin and his thigh where he rakes blunt nails up and down, making the red-head’s muscles jump. Contrary to Kagami’s previous attack, Aomine was so being so… so tender, it made Kagami shiver under his ministrations. He tightened his hold on the other’s hand as the final strike was delivered right into his auditory canal.

“ _Taiga…_ ”

The sounds pierced through his brain, lighting up millions of tiny colorful lights before it rushed down to the end of his every finger, leaving an arousing tingling wake behind. A low moan escaped his throat as he pushed his head back in the air as far as the edge of the bed digging into his neck allowed and his member hardened, pressing into Aomine’s body.

“I- I give” – he breathed, rising his head back in time to see Aomine’s triumphant smile.

But he didn’t know where to start. So he awkwardly stared at Aomine as his mouth opened and closed uselessly.

With a chuckle, Aomine crossed his arms over Kagami’s chest and rested his chin on his wrists, waiting patiently and not letting the other off so easily.

Still reeling from arousal, Kagami blurted the first thing to cross his mind.

“I want to fuck you Aomine”

The look of surprise on said teen is priceless before it goes back to the same smiling face from before. “Okay, that caught me off guard. But, okay, yeah. Sure.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying it’s okay, Bakagami.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah? I personally think it’s fair if you want to do it too. I just thought you weren’t interested. Guess I was wrong, sorry about that. All men like to stick their thing in, after all, huh?”

Kagami slapped the back of his head. “Shut up, pervert.”

“Hell yeah I’m a pervert.” He proudly stated with a grin.

“N-next time, then. I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore”

 “Yeah, I can see that. So, anything else?”

“…I wanna hold hands.” Kagami muttered.

“A-ahh… W-we’ll work on that.”

“Are you embarrass-”

“Shut. Up.”

The Seirin player sniggered, already two of the insecurities that had weighted him down lifted. He, however, falls into silence shortly afterwards, considering his next question.

 Aomine let his hands wander in the mean time, surreptitiously lowering the other’s underwear. Not satisfied with only that, he went back to drawing abstract figures with his tongue all over the warm skin of Kagami’s neck, this time in the opposite direction. Reaching his chest, he nipped around the shape of a pectoral muscle before dragging his lips towards a pert nipple. Which in turn reminds Kagami of another issue.

“A-Aomine, do you like big boobs?”

The dark haired teen freezed with his mouth around the pink protuberance. Frowning, he let go as he lifted his head and looked Kagami directly in the eye.

“Yeah, I do.”

Kagami face dropped. “Do you like girls, then? Is that why you don’t like… doing it… f-face to face?”

“Yeah, I like girls. And no, that’s not the reason.”

Kagami threw him a skeptic look and Aomine sighed in response.

“I haven’t started hating girls all of a sudden Kagami. You know what I like, too? Guys, apparently. You know what I liked doing when I was little, before I even started basketball? Catching crayfish. I could’ve pursued a career as the best crayfish catcher in the whole wide world,” - Kagami snorts despite himself- “but basketball caught my interest. It was way more challenging, fascinating. And I’ve never- well. I gave up once. But never again. I still think catching crayfish was awesome, but it just can’t compare. It’s just a matter of preferences and priorities, Kagami, not of stopping liking something in exchange for the other.”

“Did you just compare girls to crayfish?”

“Argh! Shut up Bakagami, I told you I suck at talking, deal with it! I’m so getting you back for all of this.”

He sat back on his haunches to have enough space to yank Kagami’s underwear all the way off, needing to raise his long legs off the bed in the process, and taking the opportunity to slide right between powerful thighs. Catching Kagami’s left foot with his right hand before it fell back, he nippped at the redhead’s Achilles tendon as the fingers of his left hand trailed downwards, over his calf, the sensitive hollow at the back of his knee and further down the back of his thigh to the taut swell of his ass.

Kagami’s erection, already flagging since the arousing touches from before had stopped and the bitter turn of the conversation, jumped back to attention as the other teen rubbed a digit across his perineum and licked a strip up his calf. Following the movement, Aomine let Kagami’s leg fall softly on his shoulder as his mouth followed the edge of his extremity to his inner thigh.

Kagami’s body quivered with the sensation, drowning in heat and clenching his abs as he rolled his hips, trying to get that teasing finger either higher or lower. The appendage brushed down and rounded over the wrinkled skin around his entrance while Aomine’s furnace of a mouth engulfed his member. Kagami gasped and his hips spasmed, driving himself deeper. Goosebumps rose all over his skin when his wicked tongue curled around his shaft and he choked a moan when the first suctioning motion was accompanied by a long finger easily slipping inside of him.

Kagami knew just as well as Aomine did that he was still loose from their previous round, but Aomine took his time making sure of it, pulling his mouth from Kagami’s member in exchange for his other hand. He stroked up and down and twisted his wrist, driving Kagami crazy, while his finger slipped from Kagami’s channel to his own mouth where he slicked it and two more of his digits before going back to his puckered hole, curling them inside.

“Haaaah!”

He pushed them inwards and outwards, and considering them enough stimulation for the moment, he released Kagami’s dick to rustle around the covers. He growled after a few seconds, and Kagami realized he had been searching, albeit unsuccessfully, for the discarded bottle of lube from before.

“It’s okay, Aomine. Come. I want you inside.” He said, even as his cheeks flushed in a in brilliant red. He was panting, hands twisted on the duvet under him by his waist and all of his body tingled with anticipation. With one of his legs still over Aomine’s shoulder and the other bent at his knee on top of the bed so as not to put strain on his muscles, hair ruffled and a few fading marks on his neck, he painted a completely debauched scene that had Aomine struggling to not fall into temptation.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s not okay, Bakagami! Where the fuck is that fucking bottle, I swear to God!”

He ultimately had to pull away completely from Kagami’s body to search for it, but fortunately found it soon on the other side of the bed. He takes the chance to divest himself of his white V-neck and lower his pants as far they’d go while on his knees.

As he went back to his awaiting partner, he noticed Kagami’s strain to keep his head raised as he was still hanging on the edge of the bed.

“C’mere…” he tenderly said as he kneeled between open legs and grabbed the redhead’s waist, pulling it towards himself and allowing Kagami to rest fully on the soft surface, making him exhale in relief.

He however jolted and went straight back to lifting his head when Aomine grabbed and his legs and set them on the crook of his arms, his lubbed member rubbing over his entrance.

 “A-Aomine, what are you doing?!”

“What the fuck does it luck like, you idiot?”

“But this is not how we usually- Are you sure- I don’t understand- a-ahhh, haah!”

“Shut up for a second, Kagami!” – Aomine said between gritted teeth as he gently sunk inside the other’s body until his coarse pubic hair scratched the other teen’s sensitive skin. Finally fully inside, he gave a tentative roll of his hips and was relieved to see pleasure on the face before him.

“Aomine, why?” Kagami managed to say between gasps as he was penetrated in gentle thrusts, so different from their usual rhythm and yet arousing him all the same. His hands scrambled for purchase and Aomine dropped his legs to lay on his forearms, encasing Kagami and curling one over the top of his head to keep him in place, allowing the other to coil his own arms around his strong neck.

“Why, what?” They exchanged puffs of air as they almost went cross-eyed, attempting to look at each other properly while being so close.

“Why- haaaaah- why, now?

Aomine hummed with a fiendish smirk on his face. “I don’t understand what yo-, hng, you’re talking about.”

“Ahomine! Why this position? Why now?”

“Because. I. Read. Doing. It. From. Behind. Would. Be. Less. Taxing. On. You. Baka.” – he stressed each word with harder jabs than before, making the bed rock as Kagami’s inner walls deliciously clutch around him. Aomine’s lithe body pressed against him, rubbing up and down and stimulating his trapped cock, spreading his precum all over tanned abs.

“T-that’s bullshit!”

“Well, now I know, don’t you fucking worry!” he pulled out almost entirely before plunging right back in, making Kagami arch and shout as his prostate was hit dead-on. Kagami was almost there but clung with nails and teeth to his control, wanting this romp to last as long as possible.

 “Anything else you have in that silly head of yours that you wanna say?”

“You never said…” and he trailed off. Because Aomine was back to the short but strong thrusts, his long fingers waving through the scarlet locks at the top of Kagami’s head  and rubbing the shell of his ear at the same time. He growled and groaned at the pleasure Kagami gave him. His mouth was curled up at the edges, despite the strain of their activities, making his cheeks rise and his eyes to crinkle at the corners. One of his eye brow was cocked up, expecting Kagami’s answer, and his short hair stuck up everywhere, and his eyes… Despite his irises having been engulfed by the dilated pupils, his dark eyes had a telltale gleam to them. Telling, just as his caressing hands, as his bickering words, as his rare smiles, as his fiery challenges, as his at-ease attitude around Kagami daily.

And Kagami smiled as his insecurities were crushed into dust and blasted away as everything clicked in place like the most natural thing on Earth and he realized,

‘ _I don’t need those three words after all_ ,’

“Daiki…”

He felt small tears burn at the corner of his eyes, but he wasn’t embarrassed to show them anymore. Not these ones.

Aomine loses control of his hips for a moment and drives deeply into Kagami, dragging the orgasm right out of him, of his blood, of his throat, of his dripping member in white ribbons that stick to both of them.

And the dark-haired male pulls out, still hard, and kisses the breath right out of him too. ‘ _Finally_ ’, Kagami thought as Aomine twirled his tongue all over the inside of his cheeks, over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, making him shiver, adding to the post-orgasm bliss.

When he pulls away, he drops to the side of his lover and gathers him into his arms, trying to slow down his rapid breaths.

“You didn’t get to…” Kagami hoarsely said.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“No, let me.”

Scarlet eyes search his, trying to convey all he’s feeling, as he wrapped a hand over the still erect appendage. As he pumped his hand, he leant in to lick and kiss over the marks of his teeth on the other’s neck, blowing over the wet area afterwards, and it doesn’t take long before Aomine is coming too.

After a few minutes enjoying each other’s warmth, they make an almost herculean effort and drag themselves to the opposite end of the bed and under the covers.

As they settle down on each other’s arms, Kagami whispers.

“Aomine…”

“What?”

“I totally regret saying bad things about your mom when we fought that time.”

Aomine snorts at this and nuzzles his hair.

“Aomine…”

“Whaaaaaaaaat?”

“I love you too” – he murmurs as he falls into the clutches of sleep.

“Oy, I never said… nevermind. Fucking hell. I love you too, Taiga. Thank you.” – Aomine mutters on his hair as he, too, falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

**End notes:**

I totally thought about writing a short prequel to this story, but lol, I’m such a bad writer in all senses that I don’t know if I’ll ever do it.


End file.
